


The Train Ride In

by fangirlflair



Series: Hogwarts Kurtbastian [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Hogwarts!Kurtbastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlflair/pseuds/fangirlflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's makes a new friend on the way to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Train Ride In

Kurt was bouncing on his toes as he followed his father through the busy train station, though something in his stomach began to churn nervously. He was nervous, sure, but he was so excited. He’d never been away from home before, and now he wouldn’t be back until Christmastime.

He nearly walked into someone; he was so caught up in his thoughts. But he raced over to where his dad was about to walk through the barrier, looking more nervous than Kurt. “You sure this is the right one?”

Kurt nodded eagerly. He hadn’t really expected his dad to remember, seeing as he was a Muggle and all. Kurt loved his dad dearly, more than anything in the world, but his heart sunk a little at the memory of his mom. She was supposed be there too, just as Kurt had always wanted. She was supposed to be the one who sat in Olivanders with him as he got his very first wand. But she had died of a Muggle sickness, reminding Kurt that wizards weren’t always as strong as he wanted them to be.

At least she had been there to see him discover his powers. She was so proud of him, he remembered. So excited to see that he little boy was going to be like her. But she never really got to see it, of course.

Kurt was once again snapped out of his thoughts as his father disappeared, Kurt quickly following. He screwed his eyes shut as his mom always told him to do as he ran, beaming when he found himself on the other side. His eyes immediately snapped to the steaming scarlet engine on his left. “Dad! That’s it!”

Burt wrapped an arm around Kurt’s shoulder, holding him tightly. Kurt pressed his face into his father’s side, the nerves returning. “You’re going to be alright, bud,” Burt promised, pulling away from Kurt for just a moment so that he could push the trolley to the side. “You’re going to be just fine.”

“But what if I don’t make any friends?” he asked softly. Kurt had never been really popular at his Muggle school and the thought had been worrying him since he had gotten his letter.

Burt leaned down so that he was face level with Kurt. “Kurt, they’re going to love you here. They’re going to see how amazing you really are.” He kissed Kurt’s forehead softly. “Let’s go find you a spot.”

Kurt nodded, taking Burt’s hand as they walked past the hoards of people. He climbed onto the train, finding it already full. It was nearly eleven and seats were filling up fast. So Kurt ran in search of a free compartment, Burt following with a fond smile.

Kurt beamed proudly when he managed to find one. He gestured to his dad, who helped him get his trunk in. Kurt then took his owl, beaming at Xander though the bars of his cage. “We’re going to Hogwarts,” he breathed. It still didn’t feel real.

“You sure are, bud.” Burt leaned down to kiss his tiny son’s head. “You have fun, okay? And stay safe. And get good grades. But make friends.”

Kurt smiled up at Burt, leaning up and throwing his arms around his neck. “I will, dad,” he whispered into the crook of his neck. “I love you.”

Burt picked up the little boy for a moment, holding him tight to his chest. “I love you, too.” He put him back down. “Looks like you’re about to go. You ready?”

Kurt let out a shaky breath, but nodded. “I am. I’ll see you soon, okay? I’ll be home at Christmas.”

“Of course, scooter.” Burt pressed another kiss to the top of his head. “Have fun.” He ruffled Kurt’s hair and Kurt wrinkled his nose in distance before waving to his dad, watching as he got off the car. Kurt let himself fall back onto the cushy chair with a heaving sigh.

He was alone now, though his dad was standing just outside the window. He let himself look around the compartment, big enough for four. But it was just him and a silent Xander.

That was true until Kurt heard a knock on the door before it slid open. A boy, his age with hair falling into his bright green eyes, was standing in the doorway. “Could I sit here? Everywhere else is full.”

But before Kurt could answer, the boy strut inside, an older boy following him with a trunk. “God, Seb, at least wait for him to answer.” The older boy turned to Kurt. “I’m Augustus and that insufferable brat is my brother Sebastian.” He heaved the trunk up onto the rack before walking back out with a, “play nice, boys.”

The boy- Sebastian- scowled. “He thinks he’s so great because he’s a prefect.”

Kurt just cocked his head, looking the boy over. He noted the jeans and the polo; Muggle clothes. Before he could say anything else, the train whistled. He looked outside straight away, waving furiously at his dad. His dad was waving back quickly, the sight a comfort to Kurt.

It wasn’t long before the train was picking up speed and heading out of King’s Cross. When his dad had finally faded out of view, Sebastian piped up, “So, what’s your name?”

“I’m Kurt Hummel,” he said, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m Sebastian Smythe. Blood status?”

“That’s not supposed to matter anymore, but half-blood.”

Sebastian’s lips curled into a small smirk. “Pure-blood. I plan on getting into Slytherin. You?”

“Ravenclaw,” Kurt answered without hesitation.

“You’ve got the brains?” Sebastian asked, looking fairly impressed.

Kurt shrugged, not up to his usual standard. But maybe this boy would provide to be a good conversationalist for the trip. “What do you like to do for fun?”

“Mmm, I don’t know. Muggle soccer, Quidditch, Muggle video games.” Sebastian shrugged as well. “Sing someimtes, I guess.”

“You sing?” Kurt asked, Sebastian having finally caught his interest.

“Yeah. Do you?”

Kurt couldn’t help but nod eagerly. “I was part of choir at Muggle school. It wasn’t much fun sometimes, but I got to sing a lot.”

“Not fun?” Sebastian asked curiously, his eyebrows furrowed. “Then why’d you do it?”

“A lot of people like to pick on me because I’m smaller and because sometimes my clothes are different and I like to sing. They picked on me more when I joined the choir. It happened a lot,” Kurt brushed it off casually, like it was no big deal, but Sebastian looked almost angry.

“That’s because you’re a wizard. They don’t understand what it’s like. You won’t be hurt at Hogwarts.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because you’ll have me,” Sebastian said simply, leaning back on his chair, looking as if he owned the place. But even that seemed kind of endearing to Kurt. “I like you.”

And with that, all of Kurt’s worry melted away. He smiled at the other boy. “Thank you.”

Sebastian smiled back. His smile was unlike the smirk from before; this was genuine and slightly crooked. “No problem, Kurt. If I don’t get into Slytherin, I wouldn’t mind being in Ravenclaw with you.”

“I’m glad. Honestly, I’m glad I have a friend here already.”

“Me too.”


End file.
